


Birds of a Feather

by Sylindara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There can only be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge Rivals on the basketballpoetsociety Tumblr.

“Oi, you’re the uncrowned general, Nebuya Eikichi, right?”

It was the 2nd day of the Winter Cup and Rakuzan didn’t have a game until the afternoon. What Eikichi wanted was to stuff himself with lots of delicious meat in preparation for the match, not having to entertain one of Akashi’s old teammates. “Yeah. You’re that guy from the Generation of Miracles. Aomine. What do you want?”

“We need to talk,” Aomine said, straightening from where he had been slouching against the wall of the corridor, doing his best to work the two centimetres difference between them. Almost unconsciously Eikichi flexed his muscles in reply, don’t look down on a ten kilogram difference you brat.

“I gotta go to lunch, kid. Maybe next time.”

“Whatever, like I care,” Aomine said carelessly, blocking the path right in front of Eikichi’s face. “This is a warning. You’re overlapping with my character.”

It’d be a cold day in hell before Eikichi let a freshman brat get away with challenging him, especially when he’s one of the Generation of Miracles, but, “Character? What? I play Centre now, you idiot.”

“Your dark skin! Dark skin is my thing. Go find your own shtick!” Aomine scowled. Not backing down, he shoved his face even closer to Eikichi, doing his best to loom over someone both older and heavier than him.

“Hey, as your elder I’ve had this longer than you, probably, _you_ go find your own shtick. What, is your character so weak that you’re nothing without this?”

“Did you just call me weak,” Aomine hissed. By now the two of them were so close their noses were touching.

“Daiki. Touou has already dropped out of the tournament so it may not matter what you get up to, but Rakuzan is still playing. I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to pick a fight with my teammate.”

“Akashi!” The two of them spoke in perfect harmony as they turned to see Akashi staring at them with an unimpressed look on his face, with Mibuchi and Mayuzumi sporting matching looks standing at his back.

Eikichi looked back and forth as a stare down started between Akashi and Aomine, though it ended soon enough when Aomine turned away to glare at the ground with a tsk. Taking this to mean the whole thing’s over, Eikichi shrugged and took his place behind Akashi as the trio strode past down the corridor.

Turning back, Eikichi caught the indescribable look on Aomine’s face as he stared at the back of Akashi’s head. For some reason, it reminded him of when he told his old team that he was going to Rakuzan, and so were two other uncrowned generals.

“You want your character back so bad, try and take it from me when we face each other on the court next year. One Power Forward to another.” Yeah, that was a much better look on the kid.

Catching the glare Mayuzumi sent him as he turned back, “Come on, that sounds way cooler than former Power Forward right?”

“Just this once because that challenge _was_ pretty cool. Don’t think there’ll be a next time,” Mayuzumi replied snottily. The dude’s pretty easy-going for a sempai. It’s all good.


End file.
